Nawiedzony Dom w Myszkowie
thumb|Nawiedzony domJak każdy z was słyszał zapewne o the slugs i nawiedzonych przez nich domach. Mieszkam niedaleko Myszkowa, jakieś 30 minut samochodem. Ale to, czego dokonałem przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. Było to w 2019 roku, gdzieś na przełomie lipca. Postanowiliśmy ze znajomym zrobić sobie rundkę samochodem wokół miasta... Bam, nawet postanowiliśmy jechać poza Minutię. Pojechaliśmy najpierw do Beeberta, w celu zabrania odpowiedniego ekwipunku po rundce na mieście, tzn. Portfel z pieniędzmi, gdyż zawsze możemy pojechać na kebaba o północy czy coś. Wychodząc z domu zahaczyłem o znajomego, który akurat wychodził z klatki i przed blokiem palił papierosa. Postanowiłem go spytać czy nie będzie chciał z nami zrobić rundki po mieście samochodem kumpla. Było nas trzech, Ja, Dennis i Moose (kierowca). thumb|Nawiedzony domGdy już zrobiliśmy rundkę po mieście zaproponowałem Maćkowi, aby się wybrać do Myszkowa, oczywiście musiałem za swoje pieniądze zalać mu samochód, nawet Dawid postanowił zrzucić się. Cel był prosty, rundka po Myszkowie, potem robimy wjazd na ten cały burdel zwanym Nawiedzonym domem. Rundka po Myszkowie, potem pod nawiedzony dom. Bez żadnych korków dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Pojawił się nam przed nami straszny budynek, każdy z nas i tak miał totalnie wbite w jakieś duchy, no bo to tylko legenda, a z reguły legendy to tylko takie pieprzenie i reklama dla miasta. No niestety, w moim przypadku zaczęło być na odwrót. Są różne teorie, inne mówią, że słyszeli jakieś kroki, drudzy zaś mówią że "Nic tam nie ma oprócz złomu i masy trocin, nie pomijając tagów namalowanych sprayem przez wannabe graficiarzy". Gdy weszliśmy, a było już ciemno, zaczęliśmy mieć lekkiego pietra, ale dopływ adrenaliny że jakaś zdewastowana morda mi wyskoczy i zacznie się drzeć była najlepszym uczuciem. Wchodziliśmy na górę, masa roztrzaskanego szkła, puszek, no i nie zabrakło tagów z różnymi napisami. Te napisy nie były szczególnie jakoś tajemnicze, niektóre brzmiały "Tu byłem Adik" oraz inne podpisy. Chyba nikt z was nie myślał że będzie krew, jakiś duch nożownik czy pentagram na ścianie nabazgrany krwią. Cała przygoda zaczęła się dopiero jak byliśmy na dole.thumb|Zdjęcie słabej jakości Tak jak się okazało, masa złomu i trocin, żadnych znaków szczególnych. Byliśmy totalnie zawiedzeni tym, że nie zobaczyliśmy ducha, wracając na górę usłyszałem jakby oprócz naszej trójki ktoś lub coś tam było, dokładnie szelest trocin, dochodząc do spontanicznych spekulacji myśleliśmy, że jakieś szczury albo chomiki się wałęsają po tym domu i tyle ze strasznej legendy. Gdy się obróciłem telefonem zauważyłem mglistą postać przypominającą ducha, i może słabej jakości zdjęcie, ale niestety byliśmy tak zesrani że nie miałem czasu do namysłu by stać i zrobić kalibrację, żeby nie było rozmazane. Nie zabrakło dyszenia z powodu wybiegania. Nie pozostało nam nic innego jak spier*alać do samochodu i wyjechać poza Myszków. thumb|left|Skan gazety o nawiedzonym domuCzy tam rzeczywiście straszy? Raczej nie. Pewnie spytasz czemu nie nagłośniono sprawy i dostarczeniem dowodów? To proste: 1. Dowód jako zdjęcie nie jest dobrze sprecyzowane co do wiarygodności. 2. Sprawa miała miejsce parę lat temu, o czym świadczą nagłówki niektórych gazet. Sprawa jest jasna, wystarczy przeczytać nagłówek oraz treść skanu. Możesz mieć wątpliwości do zdjęcia, ale w internecie też znajdziesz niszowe informacje o tym domu. Nadal uważasz ze mało creepy? Raczej nie... Legenda o nawiedzonym domu na Zapytaj.onet.pl http://gertrude-likens.blog.onet.pl/2011/09/11/nawiedzony-dom-w-myszkowie/ Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie